Naturally occurring prostaglandin (PGA, PGB, PGE, PGF, and PGI) are C-20 unsaturated fatty acids. PGF.sub.2.alpha., the naturally occurring Prostaglandin F in humans, is characterized by hydroxyl groups at the C.sub.9 and C.sub.11 positions on the alicyclic ring, a cis-double bond between C.sub.5 and C.sub.6, and a trans-double bond between C.sub.13 and C.sub.14. Thus PGF.sub.2.alpha. has the following formula: ##STR2##
Analogs of naturally occurring Prostaglandin F have been disclosed in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,179 issued to Bindra and Johnson on May 17, 1977; German Patent No. DT-002,460,990 issued to Beck, Lerch, Seeger, and Teufel published on Jul. 1, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,720 issued to Hayashi, Kori, and Miyake on Dec. 5, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,262 issued to Hess, Johnson, Bindra, and Schaaf on Mar. 8, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,938 issued to Bergstrom and Sjovall on Dec. 4, 1973; P. W. Collins and S. W. Djuric, "Synthesis of Therapeutically Useful Prostaglandin and Prostacyclin Analogs", Chem. Rev. Vol. 93 (1993), pp. 1533-1564; G. L. Bundy and F. H. Lincoln, "Synthesis of 17-Phenyl-18,19,20-Trinorprostaglandins: I. The PG.sub.1 Series", Prostaglandin, Vol. 9 No. 1 (1975), pp. 1-4; W. Bartman, G. Beck, U. Lerch, H. Teufel, and B. Scholkens, "Luteolytic Prostaglandin: Synthesis and Biological Activity", Prostaglandin, Vol. 17 No. 2 (1979), pp. 301-311; C. Iiljebris, G. Selen, B. Resul, J. Sternschantz, and U. Hacksell, "Derivatives of 17-Phenyl-18, 19,20-trinorprostaglandin F.sub.2 .alpha. Isopropyl Ester: Potential Antiglaucoma Agents", Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 38 No. 2 (1995), pp. 289-304.
Naturally occurring prostaglandin are known to possess a wide range of pharmacological properties. For example, prostaglandin have been shown to: relax smooth muscle, which results in vasodilatation and bronchodilatation, to inhibit gastric acid secretion, to inhibit platelet aggregation, to reduce intraocular pressure, and to induce labor. Although naturally occurring prostaglandin are characterized by their activity against a particular prostaglandin receptor, they generally are not specific for any one prostaglandin receptor. Therefore, naturally-occurring prostaglandin are known to cause side effects such as inflammation, as well as surface irritation when administered systemically. It is generally believed that the rapid metabolism of the naturally occurring prostaglandin following their release in the body limits some of the effects of the prostaglandin to a local area. This effectively prevents the prostaglandin from stimulating prostaglandin receptors throughout the body and causing the effects seen with the systemic administration of naturally occurring prostaglandin.
Prostaglandin, especially prostaglandin of the E series (PGE), are known to be potent stimulators of bone resorption. PGF.sub.2.alpha. has also been shown to be a stimulator of bone resorption but not as potent as PGE.sub.2. Also, it has been demonstrated the PGF.sub.2.alpha. has little effect on bone formation. It has been suggested that some of the effects of PGF.sub.2.alpha. on bone resorption, formation and cell replication may be mediated by an increase in endogenous PGE.sub.2 production.
In view of both the wide range of pharmacological properties of naturally occurring prostaglandin and of the side effects seen with the systemic administration of these naturally occurring prostaglandin, attempts have been made to prepare analogs to the naturally occurring prostaglandin that are selective for a specific receptor or receptors. A number of such analogs have been disclosed in the art. Though a variety of prostaglandin analogs have been disclosed, there is a continuing need for potent, selective prostaglandin analogs for the treatment of a variety diseases and conditions.